My Daughter Yukitora
by inuyashaknowitall1223
Summary: When Yukitora finds out who her father really is will she believe him? pairing is a secret
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi is such a lucky duck. But I do own any OCs that appear in this story unless I say they aren't mine.**

Kagome walked through the forest to a clearing.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out. He stepped out of the forest and walked over to her.

"Kagome," he said, placing his hand upon her cheek. They had been mates for over a year and not even Inuyasha knew. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was going to have a child so he told her to 'mate' with Inuyasha so he would think the child is his and not someone else's. Kagome was now six months pregnant, since demon babies grow faster than human babies. He kissed her and then held her close to him.

"Since I don't want Inuyasha to suspect anything I will come back for you and my child when they are fifteen years old. That should be enough time."

Kagome thought for a moment, "That's a good idea. If you came any earlier the child and Inuyasha probably wouldn't be ready."

"I will however keep a constant eye on them as they grow up. I want to know their personality so I can try to talk to her."

"Alright my lord," Kagome said, giving him a short but sweet kiss. They both let go of each other and Kagome went back to the village to ask Inuyasha to be her 'mate'.

**I know that was short and I'm sorry but I have a lot of other stories to work on and I have to fix up the rest of this story.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Describing Some OCs

**This is an extra thing I added to describe Yukitora, her friend Sarabi and her pet, Tai.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Name: Yukitora

Mother: Kagome

Father: You have to read to find out…

Looks Like:

Yukitora has long silver hair with two black streaks in it. She has pointed ears like demons. She has amber eyes with brown rims. She wears a red and white kimono that looks like Inuyasha's (think Inuyasha's kimono with Sesshomaru's design and colors). She wares black shoes similar to Sesshomaru's.

Breed:

Yukitora is a half-breed.

Weapons:

Yukitora has a sword called Sotusaiga. The sword has a magenta handle with her name engraved in it in blue. It also has a blue crescent moon above name. She was given the sword on her thirteenth birthday. She woke up and it was next to her bed. Her parents couldn't explain how she got the sword. She carries it all the time. She has poison claws and a poison whip. She also has a light, fire, and ice whip.

Friend:

Yukitora's only friend is Sarabi, Sango and Miroku's only daughter. Sarabi wears her hair in a high ponytail like her mother in her demon slaying outfit. She has her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She has a wind tunnel in her right hand, courtesy of her father and Naraku. She wears an outfit that looks like Sango's but its blood red, blue ad black. She has a blue and black demon slaying outfit. Her weapons are a sword and two daggers. She and Yukitora always fight side by side.

Pets:

Yukitora and Sarabi share a pet cat demon. His name is Tai. He is one of Kirara's kittens. Tai lives with each girl every other day. The girls do this to show him that he is both of theirs. He can transform like his mother and is as brave as her too. He looks exactly like Kirara.

Secrets:

Yukitora has small blue crescent moon on her left shoulder. She found it when she was at the hot springs when she was nine. Sarabi noticed it when Yukitora got undressed. When she pointed it out to her they decided to keep this a secret. Sarabi, Tai, and Yukitora are the only people that know about her marking; Sarabi because she found it, Yukitora because it is on her body, and Tai because he was with them at the hot springs. Yukitora, Sarabi, and Tai never told their parents or anyone for that matter about her marking.

Favorite Places:

Yukitora's favorite places are the hot springs where she found her markings and the sacred tree. She goes to either one or the other to think. For some reason she feels drawn to those two places. She doesn't know why though.

Always wears:

A gold ring around her middle finger. It helps keep her demon nature surpressed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Now that that's done I can begin to continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have decided to continue this story I don't know why.**

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter please.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

15 Years Later

"Yukitora come down this instant," Kagome yelled to her now fifteen-year-old daughter.

"No. Why should I?" Yukitora answered, sounding pretty bored.

"Because it's your birthday and it's time to celebrate it," Kagome answered.

"Fine," Yukitora called as she jumped out of the sacred tree.

"Yukitora why to you have to be so difficult?" Kagome asked as the walked toward the village.

"I don't know what you're taking about. I'm not difficult. Dad's difficult." Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Why were you at the sacred tree today?"

"Just thinking," Yukitora said calmly.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing important. C'mon. We have a birthday to celebrate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night after her birthday celebration

"Sarabi?" Yukitora asked her best friend.

"Yea what is it?" Sarabi replied, petting Tai.

"Did you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Because as of recently I have felt like someone was watching me. Like in the trees or something."

"Now that you mention it I feel like we're being watched right now."

"Your right."

"Probably nothing. Right, Yukitora?"

"Yea."

"Yukitora, Sarabi, Tai," They heard Kagome call. They all got off the roof and went inside. When they got in Inuyasha and Kagome sat down. Kagome motioned for them to sit next to her.

"What is it?"

"Yukitora I have to show you something."

"What do you have to show me?" Kagome stood up.

"Follow me. All of you," then she walked out the door. They all followed her to the sacred tree and sat down. After a few minutes Kagome stood up but told them to stay sitting. Then they saw two amber eyes looking out of the woods at them. All of a sudden a demon came out of the forest. Not just any demon but none other then Sesshomaru himself.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here you bastard?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up, drew the Tetsusaiga (sp?), and pulled Kagome protectively behind him.

"I have come for my child."

"Your child?"

"Yes my child. The one I gave Kagome fifteen years ago."

"What do you mean 'you' gave her? The only children here are Kagome's and mine, and Sango and Miroku's. Right, Kagome?"

"No Inuyasha," Kagome said grabbing Yukitora's hand and pulling her toward Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"What do you mean mom?"

"Yukitora you are his daughter," Kagome said, pointing to Sesshomaru.

"No I'm Inuyasha's."

"I wish that were."

"If this is true why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it would be better if you didn't know about it. We both agreed she would not tell you," Sesshomaru answered.

"Why would you mate with a human if you hate them?"

"Because I love Kagome."

"What do you mean you love her? You hate all humans."

"I do not hate Kagome."

"Kagome is this true? Are you really his mate?"

"Yes Inuyasha. It is true. I love Sesshomaru."

"This is confusing," Sarabi said.

"Wait! Does that mean you gave me this sword and this ring?"

"Yes."

"Also where did I get this?" Yukitora asked, moving her clothes just enough for him to see her marking.

"How long have you known about that, Yukitora?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since I was nine. Sarabi and Tai have known about it too."

"Let me see it," Sesshomaru demanded. He looked at the crescent moon on her shoulder, "You are truly the heiress of the Western Lands and my daughter. This marking proves it," Sesshomaru stated.

"Am I going to have to leave Sarabi and Tai here?"

"Do you wish to bring them with you?"

"Yes. They are my only friends and probably the only people besides you that I know at your castle."

"Then they may come. I wouldn't want my daughter to be unhappy."

"But don't I have to tell my parents?"

"I'll tell them for you," Kagome offered.

"Thanks Kagome," Sarabi said with a smile.

"Let us be off then. I will come back for you later, Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he began walking west.

"Bye mom. Bye Uncle Yasha," Yukitora said as she hugged each of them.

"Bye," Sarabi said as she waved to them.

"Be safe," Kagome whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father?" Yukitora asked as they were walking. Sesshomaru turned his head.

"How long will it take us to get to your lands?"

"Not very long. We aren't far from my lands."

"Alright. It's getting dark so I was just making sure," Yukitora said. Tai had transformed a long time ago and Sarabi fell asleep on him. When they reached the western Lands Yukitora woke up Sarabi.

"What is it Yuki?" Sarabi asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're here," Yukitora said, pointing to the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Check first chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru watched them stare in awe at his huge castle.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked. Yukitora and Sarabi nodded and followed him inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut

"Kagome I thought you loved me. How could you love Sesshomaru? And why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked her as they walked in the door.

"I did love you. But when it seemed you chose Kikyo forever I knew I could never have you. Then I fell in love with Sesshomaru. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd get mad."

"I see," Inuyasha said sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Sesshomaru, Yukitora, Sarabi, and Tai

"Why didn't my mom know about my making till I told her?" Yukitora asked as they walked through the castle.

"Your marks didn't appear until you were seven-years-old," Sesshomaru answered.

"How do you know when they appeared?"

"I've been watching over you."

"I knew someone was watching me."

"Know you know who it was," Sarabi stated, putting her hands behind her head.

"I will have my servants Suzuki and Toshiya show you to your rooms. They will be your personal servants."

"Tai you get to stay with Yukitora tonight," Sarabi said as she sat him down. Tai ran next to Yukitora and jumped on her shoulder. She petted him and continued walking.

"I will introduce you to Jaken, my most faithful servant, and Rin, your older sister."

"I have a sister?"

"I adopted her when she was younger. She had no family so I took her in."

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the castle

"Suzuki, Toshiya come here," Sesshomaru called when they walked inside the dining room.

"Yes my lord what do you wish us to do?" they asked in unison. Yukitora, Sarabi and Tai got a good look at them. They were both female demons. Suzuki looked like a demon and Toshiya looked like a half-demon. Suzuki had purple hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were green in color. She was wearing a midnight black kimono with stars on it and her obi was white. She was a pretty tall demon and she looked like a cat demon. Toshiya had green hair, the same color as Suzuki's eyes, which reached her mid-back. She had two blue dog-ears on the top of her head and she had purple eyes, the same color as Suzuki's hair. She was wearing a white kimono with a single light blue stripe on it and her obi was the same color as the stripe. She was about the same height as Yukitora. They could tell she was a dog demon.

"Yukitora choose who you want to serve you."

"I choose Toshiya. I think I will get along well with her. Is that alright Sarabi?"

"Yes. I wanted Suzuki anyway."

"Show them to there rooms."

"Yes my lord," they replied in unison.

"This way Lady Yukitora," Toshiya said as she led Yukitora and Tai to her room.

"This way Lady Sarabi," Suzuki said as she led Sarabi to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Yukitora's room

Yukitora was petting Tai and thinking about what she had learned. She heard Tai's breathing even out and she heard a single meow. She looked down and realized he was asleep. "You should get some sleep my lady. My lord wants to see how good you skills are before breakfast tomorrow. He will be in to wake you up at sunrise," Toshiya said.

"It's alright no matter how late I go to sleep I always seem to wake up at sunrise. Can you get me my father? I need to tell him something," Yukitora asked her servant.

"Of course my lady," with that she bowed and went to get her father. Yukitora gently picked up Tai and sat him next to her on the bed.

"You wished to see me?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising her.

"Yes I did. Toshiya please leave." Toshiya bowed and left.

"What did you wish to see me about?"

"I wanted to know something that only you could answer."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Do you love me as much as you love mom?"

"Of course I do. What father doesn't love his daughter?"

"Not any I know. Thanks for telling me. It was bothering me and I really wanted to know. I'm glad you opened up to me like that. It's the way a father should open up to his daughter," she said hugging him.

"I'm glad you asked me about it and didn't keep it inside you," he said, returning the hug. Suddenly he began to glow. Then he hugged her with both arms. That's when he realized he had regenerated his arm. "Why did you regenerate my arm?"

"I thought you needed it back. Besides its easier to hug this way," she said hugging him tighter. He kissed her forehead and she let him go. She then laid back in her bed. He pulled the covers up knowing she was too tired to. He kissed her forehead again, and then stood up to leave the room. "Goodnight dad," he heard her call.

"Goodnight Yukitora," he answered back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**I know Sesshy's OOC but he is so fatherly now. I like him this way so he might be like this for a while. _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Get it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Sesshomaru's room

'Why do I fell like I need Kagome now?' he thought as he sat on his bed.

"My lord?" Toshiya asked.

"Yes what is it Toshiya?"

"The young lady, she is tossing and turning in her sleep. She is also calling out to her mother," she answered.

"I see. I will check on her."

'What is going on with Yukitora?' he thought as he ran toward her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Yukitora's dream

"Yukitora! Yukitora!" she heard someone calling out to her.

"That voice sounds so familiar," she said to the figures in her mind.

"It's no one, Yukitora," Inuyasha said.

"You're right Inuyasha," she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside her dream

"Inuyasha," she said quietly.

"Yukitora! Wake up! It's me your father!" Sesshomaru was almost yelling at her to wake up. He kissed her forehead. "Please wake up," he begged as he hugged her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her dream

"Daddy!" she screamed hoping he could hear her. Then she felt lips on her forehead, also someone hugging her. She leaned into the hug and the figure hugging her appeared. She looked up a squeezed him tighter. "Daddy!" she screamed again this time waking up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Yukitora's room

"Dad!" she said, relived she was back. She started to cry into his chest. He continued to hug her. When she finally calmed down he realized she had fallen asleep. He laid her on her bed and pulled the covers up on her. He kissed her forehead again ad this time it glowed. He stared at hr forehead amazed. Then a blue crescent moon appeared there. Her wrists glowed as well and he looked at them. Two maroon stripes had appeared on them.

'This is very odd why would her marking move?' he thought staring at her forehead.

"Dad, can you go get mom? I feel like something bad is going to happen to her," Yukitora asked sleepily, without opening her eyes.

"Yes. I will get her," he said as he walked out her door.

"Thanks, dad," she said as she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hut

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he walked though the door, "you are to come with me to my castle now. Yukitora misses you very much."

"Ok," she said as she stood up, "Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodbye Kagome."

They then left the hut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest

"Kagome, I heard you saying that you loved me. Do you really?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. I do love you."

"Then close your eyes."

"Ok," she said closing them.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to someone. She put her arms up against his chest, knowing it was Sesshomaru. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed her. It was a passion filled kiss. Kagome then pulled back and pulled Sesshomaru down to the ground.

"Can we try for another child Sesshomaru?"

"If you want to," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Check first chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Castle

'I wonder when dad's coming back,' Yukitora thought as she lay in bed awake. She sighed. 'He's been gone for two hours. Where could he be?' She then heard Tai begin to hiss. She looked at him and saw he was awake.

"What's wrong Tai?" she asked trying to sooth him. But it wasn't working. She looked in the direction he was looking and began to growl.

"Why are you growling at me, Yukitora?" the figure asked.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Yukitora asked, reaching for her sword.

"My name is Naraku. And I am here for you. You will be the perfect for me," he said as he chuckled.

"I will not go with you," she yelled as she drew her sword. She then lunged at him. Naraku easily dodged her blow.

"Where did you learn to fight? Inuyasha?" he asked as he dodged another blow.

"Yea. So what?" she asked lunging at him again. He quickly dodged her attack and grabbed her arms.

"You're such a beauty. Just like your mother," he said, his face mere inches away from her face.

"What do you know about my mother?" Yukitora screamed in his face.

Naraku had almost closed the gap between them when Sarabi burst through her door with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Naraku put her down!" Sesshomaru demanded unsheathing the Tokijin.

"What do you want with her?" Kagome asked from behind Sesshomaru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: other chapters.**

talking and actions _(unneeded stuff from me) thought_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want with me?" Yukitora asked.

"I need a mate. Isn't it obvious?"

"You will not mate her," Sesshomaru yelled, lunging at him.

Naraku dropped Yukitora and dodged Sesshomaru's attack. So Sesshomaru launched another. This one hit Naraku's shoulder. Naraku gasped in pain and shot some of his tentacles _(is Naraku an octopus?) _at Sesshomaru. They knocked Sesshomaru off his feet and then pinned him to the ground.

"Dad!" Yukitora screamed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed.

Yukitora grabbed her sword and used its strongest attack.

"PURIFYING DRAGON STRIKE!" she yelled as she attacked.

Then out of the sword came a huge pink light. The pink light formed into a dragon and struck Naraku, killing him instantly _(yes it did kill him)_.

"Yukitora how did you do that?" Sarabi asked, approaching her friend very slowly.

Yukitora sheathed her sword and turned to her friend, "I don't know Sarabi. I really don't know."

"That was a demon attack, a full demon attack," Sesshomaru said, also sheathing his sword.

"But Yukitora is only a half demon."

"Not any more," Sesshomaru said, moving her hair.

"Yukitora, you're marking is on your face now."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she walked toward the mirror. She stared at the marking really surprised.

"When did this happen, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"It happened a couple hours ago. Before I came to get you."

"I can't believe I'm a full demon."

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her stomach. "Sarabi please leave."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she left.

"What do you want dad?"

"You're mother is going to have another baby. And it will be here in about a week," Sesshomaru said.

"Why a week?" Yukitora asked.

"Because, demon or half demon babies grow faster than human babies because of their demon blood," Kagome explained.

"I can't wait."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A week later

"Aw. He's so cute," Yukitora said, picking up her new little brother, Hideaki.

Hideaki cooed at her and then laughed.

"Yes he is. And Hisoka is cute too," Kagome said, holding up the other boy.

"I can't believe I have twin brothers," Yukitora said, looking at them.

"Sesshomaru, you have two heirs now," Kagome said, handing him Hisoka.

"Yes. Thank you for giving me heirs Kagome."

Kagome laughed and looked at her other son.

"I can't wait till I have my own pups," Yukitora said, tickling Hdeaki. She laughed when he giggled.

"Neither can I," Kagome said with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Hisoka- means reserved**

**Hideaki- means intelligence**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

7 years later

"Look at your beautiful granddaughter, mom. I wish her father could see her," Yukitora said, staring at her new daughter.

"What's her name, Yukitora?" Kagome asked.

"Her name is Haruko. Where's dad?"

"I'm right here Yukitora," Sesshomaru said as he walked in the room with Hideaki and Hisoka.

"Can we see her daddy?" Hideaki asked.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Hideaki and Hisoka took this as a yes as went to see Haruko.

"She doesn't look like you, sister," Hisoka said.

"She looks more like her father and grandmother."

"She looks beautiful with her black hair. Don't you think so Sesshomaru?"

"It doesn't matter to me what she looks like. She's part of my family, that's enough for me to love her," he said, taking her from Yukitora.

Haruko looked at him and smiled then she laughed. Sesshomaru held her to his heart and showed her he loved by kissing her forehead, like he used to do to Yukitora.

Kagome then whispered to her seven-year-old sons, "Let's leave them alone."

Kagome and the boys left the room.

"Dad, what is it?"

"We have to fight in a battle. Inuyasha's demon self has taken over and he's killing too many people," Sesshomaru said, handing Haruko back to Yukitora.

"I will fight by your side till the end father."

"Give Kagome Haruko; get your sister and your sword. We are leaving soon."

"Yes father," Yukitora said, walking out of the room.

When everyone was ready they headed off to find Inuyasha.

**In the clearing around the well**

"Inuyasha stop killing innocent people," Sesshomaru said when they got there.

Inuyasha turned around and his red eyes met Sesshomaru's gold ones. Then he attacked.

**After the battle**

Rin lay dead on the ground and Sesshomaru lay dying. Inuyasha had killed Rin first. He took the Tokijin from Sesshomaru and impaled her. He then did the same to Sesshomaru. But before he had the chance to strike Yukitora, she impaled him with the Sotusaiga and pinned him to a tree. Yukitora weakly crawled over to Sesshomaru's body.

"Dad, are you alright?" she asked, coving his wound with her hand.

"Yukitora I will not survive but you must. You have to protect your mother and siblings. I'm giving the Western Lands to you. You are now the Lady of the Western Lands. Promise me you'll survive, get a new mate and protect your family. Promise me," Sesshomaru said weakly.

"I promise dad," she said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry. Take care of your daughter. She will be a powerful demon when she grows up. Don't lose her."

"I won't lose her," she said, now crying.

He pulled her head close to him and kissed her forehead, "I…love…you…Yukitora."

Then his eyes shut for the final time.

Yukitora called to Ah Un and it came. She placed Sesshomaru's and Rin's bodies onto Ah Un's back and went back to the castle where she later buried them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it was a short story but I didn't change the amount of chapters from the first time. Hope you enjoyed it. Now you can go read the second part.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
